Restricting path tracing to a small number of paths per pixel for performance reasons rarely achieves a satisfactory image quality for scenes of interest. However, path space filtering may dramatically improve the visual quality by sharing information across vertices of paths classified as proximate. However, current techniques for searching for proximate vertices in order to implement path space filtering are time-consuming and resource intensive. There is therefore a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.